


Cabrona

by Imawriterowhateva



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ass-Kicking, BAMF Marta Cabrera, Betrayal, Friendship, Gen, Meg gets read to filth, slap, violence kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imawriterowhateva/pseuds/Imawriterowhateva
Summary: I cannot not accept the fact that Marta hugged Meg after telling her family about her mom’s undocumented status because I know doing that to any child of immigrant parents is absolutely evil. So this is a redo of Meg trying to apologize after (the scene where she hugged her didn’t happen and just cuts to Martha in front of them all).
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Cabrona

**Author's Note:**

> There is some violence but not too graphic. 
> 
> Apologies for any errors you may find!

Marta sat in the living room, the blanket around her and hot chocolate that detective Blanc had prepared for her. She sat still, the detective had checked on her a few times and he said they’d make sure all Thrombey’s were out of the property before leaving to make sure she was safe. She looked over to the door of Harlan’s favorite room, a room with a thousand knives he said once. Marta rolled her eyes. Harlan was always one for theatrics, she had liked the room too, but now she wasn’t too sure. She tightened the grip of her mug and blinked the tears from her eyes away. She could have been killed in that very room. Her indifference was soon replaced with anger, she knew that even with all the evidence in the world Hugh Ransom Thrombey would be just fine. His money, power, and resources would get him no more than a handful of years in a cushy prison cell and that didn’t sit right with her.

Just thinking about what the Thrombey’s did to her the last week was sparking anger within herself. She was never one to get angry, this was tipping her over the edge and she knew she had to calm down before she exploded.

She took a deep breath, in hope to calm her boiling blood.

“Marta!” she quickly stood up to find Meg charging in.

“Sorry, she got past me and got in through a secret door” Trooper Wagner was huffing behind her with an impressed smile plastered on his face.

“Can you please take her?” Marta asked Wagner, not even looking at Meg. She didn’t know if she could handle even looking at her at the moment.

“Ms. Thrombey, please” he asked her, grabbing her forearm and Meg pulled away. 

“No, I want to talk to Marta. I need to apologize!” she said getting away from the trooper and way too close for her comfort.

“Marta, please. Give me two minutes! I need to apologize” Meg pleaded

“Meg I suggest you go with Trooper Wagner now” she warned with venom in her voice.

“Marta, no! Please! I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to tell them about your mom”

“I am not asking you again. Go with Trooper Wagner before you miss your chance to get out of here” Marta said, this time in a calm low voice.

“Ms. Thrombey! I suggest you take Marta’s advice and come with me” Trooper Wagner tried again only to be ignored, Marta was trying her damndest to remain calm.

“Please! Marta, I didn’t have a choice! They were hounding me because we were the closets and they kept pressing if I knew anything and they just got it out of me!” 

“Did they have a gun to your head?” Marta asked

“W-what? No they-”

“Did they threaten to hurt you? To do something to you?” Marta asked getting closer to her, carefully placing the mug down on the coffee table.

“N-no-”

“Then I don’t need to hear anything from you. I am not asking again. Leave!” Meg flinched at her yell and shook her head.

“No, I have to make this right! You don’t understand! They-” 

Marta couldn’t tell what it was that sparked, if it started with the Thrombey’s not letting her attend Harlan’s funeral even after insisting she was a “part of the family” and soon after she was given everything she was “not his real family”, or if it started years ago with their casual racism. However, Meg Thrombey and her empty words were the ones to set her off completely and now she was on top of her hitting her as hard as she could. The thing is, being a nurse and a damn good at that, made her conscious enough of where to hit to not cause too much damage. She hated Meg, but she didn’t want to cause any permanent damage.

“Marta!” she could hear Wagner yall in surprise and soon ran yelling to get the other detectives. 

Megs tried to claw at her, trying to get her to stop.

“Marta! Stop! You don’t understand!” Meg struggled trying to grab Marta’s arms to at least slow down the blows. Meg managed to grab a hold of one of her arms, however with both of her hands occupied, Marta still had her one hand free and slapped her across the face before Beniot easily picked her up off of Meg and Elliot and Wagner helped Meg up.

“Marta! You need to calm down. I didn’t expect you to react to Ms.Thrombey this badly” Beniot said, still holding her tight as Marta resisted a bit. 

“¡Pinche estupida! Hija de puta! You come here to try to apologize for what you did? What you did was unforgivable!” Marta cursed at her.

“I- I-” Meg stuttered

“What pendeja? You had a whole lot to say just a few minutes ago.” Marta moved forwards, but with Beniot holding her she didn’t move much, “You hide behind your white privilege and give yourself a false narrative that you understand and are tolerant of others that aren’t in your position and think yourself holier than thou. Ha! But you are the worst of your entire family!” 

Meg started crying. 

“At last with the rest of them I knew they were racist, pura pinche mierda todos because that’s how they acted right in front of me! They didn’t care about calling brown people “wetbacks” or even saying the n word in front of me. But you, you pretended to care, said I was a friend and made me trust you and for what? For you to tell your racist family my mom isn’t from here? That is the worst thing you can do to any immigrant!” She yelled at her, her blood boiling under her skin. 

“I-I did know! I’m sorry!” Meg cried

Martha laughed, “you’re sorry? You didn’t know? Girl, I don’t care! What’s done is done. You have told me countless stories of your class readings. Of stories that I’ve lived through, stories that the majority of people I know live through but that’s just it for you, a story and never a reality. You know what could have happened if your hitler youth cousin decided to expose that? My mom gets deported? That’s the least of her worries, you understand what they do in those fucking concentration camps they call “detention centers” they rape and even kill children and women there, people go missing every day. She’d be lucky to even get out of there unscathed. So no Meg, I don’t care that you're sorry or that you’re crying, you can wipe those white guilt tears off and you can shove your apology up your ass because I don’t care. If you would have come for me, I wouldn’t have cared; but you went after my mom and her safety and that is something that I will never forgive. Now get the hell out of here, I never want to see you again.” Marta said and Meg silently nodded and left with both detectives escorting her out. 

“You can let go of me, now detective. I won’t attack you, I promise” Marta said quietly and he did as he was told. 

“I didn’t think you’d be so violent,” Benoit said after a moment. 

“Everyone has their breaking points” Marta said and the detective nodded. 

“She could press charges” he mentioned as they sat on the couch. 

“I don’t think she would. Maybe Joni would push her to try to get some of Harlan’s money, but I don’t think she will, doing so would only prove me right” she said wrapping the blanket around herself again, calming herself as she circled her thumb over the soft fabric. 

“Well at least I’ll leave knowing you are well equipped to take care of yourself if the need was ever to arise” he said and she smiled.

“Don’t think I wasn’t holding back, detective. I just wanted to scare her, I could have done some damage if I really wanted to” Marta gave him a tight smile and Benoit laughed.

“Oh I have no doubt about that my dear”

“She’s lucky I didn't tell my sister. She probably would have knocked her teeth in” Marta shrugged and Benoit looked at her, surprised.

“Don’t look at me like that. I won’t tell her, at least anytime soon” she reassured him. 

“You know, I’ve worked many cases all over the world and I’ve seen many things throughout my career. I understand your anger, what Ms.Thrombery did was nothing short of evil.” Marta looked at him, Benoit wasn’t looking at her and kept his gaze forward, maybe because he didn't want her to see the emotion in his face Marta thought. 

“I had a case of a missing young woman Xochitl Martinez, nice young woman, still in school, had a job and supported her family and then one day she was gone. Her brother was the one to hire me and had thought her ex boyfriend was maybe involved turns out he wasn’t. Well, to make a long story short, there had been a raid at a grocery store and Ms. Martinez was taken. It had taken some time to track down her location, they had taken her through state lines to the other side of the country and had denied her basic rights.” Beniot sighed and hung his head. “It took weeks to even get her out of that wretched detention center and even after all that she wasn’t even here illegally. She was just at the wrong place at the wrong time and looked different to what these agents thought was supposed to be american. Just being inside that damn place, it was horrible. So, I do not blame you for how you reacted.” 

Martha let out a sigh and leaned onto Benoit’s shoulder. They sat in comfortable silence, and if Benoit felt his shoulder dampen he didn’t mention it and just rested his arm around Marta.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation:
> 
> ¡Pinche estupida! Hija de puta! = “You fucking idiot! Son of a bitch!”  
> Pendeja = dumbass  
> pura pinche mierda todos = full of fucking shit all of them


End file.
